


In The Heat Of The Morning

by SummerOfThnksFrThMmrs



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Christopher Bang - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Peter Han, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, bang chan & han jisung are prostitutes, kind of rich changbin, previous bang chan & han jisung
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 18:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21275825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerOfThnksFrThMmrs/pseuds/SummerOfThnksFrThMmrs
Summary: Porque tenían que ir juntos.Chris y Peter, Peter y Chris. ¿Cómo decidirse por uno de ellos cuando eran un todo absoluto?"Ningún hombre ha amado como te amo yo a ti.¿No te gustaría amarme también?"





	In The Heat Of The Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [In The Heat Of The Morning (eng)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23456005) by [SummerOfThnksFrThMmrs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerOfThnksFrThMmrs/pseuds/SummerOfThnksFrThMmrs)

> Titulo tomado de la canción 'In the heat of the morning' - The Last Shadow Puppets  
Oneshot 3racha AU
> 
> Jisung | Peter/Chan | Chris/Changbin
> 
> crossposted en wattpad bajo el mismo titulo

¿Estaba mal quererlos a los dos?

Changbin tenía enfrente a, posiblemente, los únicos dos hombres que deseaba en su vida y lo único que atinaba a decir cada vez que los reunía en su habitación era

"Bésalo."

Chris obedeció pero a su propio ritmo.

Alzó delicadamente la barbilla de Peter usando solamente sus dedos índice y medio.

Eso era precisamente lo que más amaba Changbin del par sobre su cama, la naturalidad con que hacían todo.

Chris no estaba tomándose su tiempo para lucir ridículamente seductor o para montar un espectáculo que entretuviera a Seo, se tomó su tiempo porque esa mirada de apreciación infinita existía únicamente para Peter, y eso a Changbin le parecía lo más hermoso en el mundo.

Porque no se trataba de un trabajo más, sino de placer puro. Porque para Chris, el placer absoluto era tener a Peter entre sus brazos; y para Peter lo era el estar entre los brazos de Chris.

Le parecía preciosa la manera en que el rubio acariciaba el mentón del menor, porque lo hacía con admiración, cariño puro y deseo absoluto. Nada estaba fingido ahí, ni los suaves gimoteos que escapaban de la boca de Peter cuando Chris conectó sus labios, ni los temblores que recorrían su cuerpo solo por sentir la manera en que el rubio se aferraba quizá demasiado fuerte a sus diminutas caderas.

La curiosidad invadía a Changbin cada noche cuando los ojos usualmente seductores de Peter, se perdían entre el delineador corrido y se escondían tras sus párpados justo cuando la boca de Chris alcanzaba ese preciso lugar debajo de su costilla, o el espacio entre sus clavículas, y ni hablar de cuando sus dientes raspaban sutilmente los prominentes huesos de sus caderas.

Peter y Chris eran simple y sencillamente perfectos.

Hacían que la palabra sexo tomara un significado completamente nuevo, porque tampoco podía entrar en 'hacer el amor'. Ellos hacían _arte_.

Porque no habían palabras que pudieran calificar el sonrojo que cubría el rostro de Peter cada que Chris deslizaba un par de dedos en su interior, o la manera en que el entrecejo de Chris se fruncía por la forma en que la concentración lo invadía para no hacerle daño jamás al castaño bajo su cuerpo, porque nunca podría perdonarse a si mismo si le lastimara un solo cabello al muchacho de preciosas mejillas abultadas.

Y lo que las palabras jamás lograrían describir con justicia, era la insultante belleza de ambos cuerpos al estar fusionados cuando Chris finalmente se deslizaba dentro del delgado y frágil cuerpo de Peter. No existía una palabra que enserio englobara esa belleza en lo más mínimo, porque nadie lograría entender jamás que las respiraciones agitadas resultaban ser una sinfonía mucho más seductora que los simples gemidos fuertes y descontrolados; que las embestidas lentas y profundas de Chris lograban hacer que la mirada de Peter se desorbitara por mucho más tiempo que el ritmo rápido e implacable de una montura; que la delicadeza con que las manos de Chris se aferraban al rostro de Peter contrastaba de manera preciosa con la fuerza desmedida con que las piernas y manos del pequeño castaño se aferraban a la cadera y espalda de Chris respectivamente.

Porque eso eran: Peter y Chris, Chris y Peter. No podían ir separados porque debían estar siempre juntos, no tendría sentido alejarlos porque tal como la oscuridad y la luz, perderían su significado estando solos.

Changbin los vio por primera vez cuando volvía a casa de una fiesta, y pasaba por la zona de tolerancia del distrito Hongdae.

Estaban recargados contra una pared en una esquina sobre la avenida principal.

Primero vio al atractivo hombre rubio platinado con una camisa traslúcida, pantalones de cuero y una gabardina negra que cubría su cuerpo. Su costado estaba pegado a la pared pero mantenía su frente en alto para lucir dispuesto, mientras que en su pecho se refugiaba un precioso chico con cabello castaño y reflejos rosados, usando una camisa sin mangas demasiado abierta en los costados de su torso y que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, además de pantalones de cuero que no podían ajustar tan bien a sus extraordinariamente delgadas piernas.

En el momento no lo habría admitido, pero después de tanto tiempo, Changbin está seguro de que fue amor a primera vista.

Le gustaron por completo, y no solo como seres individuales porque de hecho eran los hombres más atractivos que sus ojos habían visto; en realidad, lo que más le gustó fue la idea de tenerlos juntos. Sentía que no sería igual de hermoso tener a uno solo que poder mirarlos a ambos sentados uno enseguida del otro.

Ese fue el primer acercamiento. Dio vuelta en U en la avenida para acercarse a esa esquina. Traía poco menos de 50,000 won en su bolsillo, pero no importaba, no necesitaba ningún servicio, solo quería tenerlos juntos bajo una mejor luz que la que le brindaban los faroles en la avenida, y si 45,000 won podían lograrlo, lo tomaría.

En cuanto estacionó a su lado, el rubio fue el primero en mostrar su sonrisa coqueta y de hecho se acercó a la ventanilla para preguntar

"¿Quieres pasar un buen rato?"

Changbin asintió y tuvo que tragar con fuerza para deshacer el nudo en su garganta y poder decir con voz rasposa

"Los quiero a ambos."

Eso tomó por sorpresa al rubio, pues incluso quitó su mirada seductora por un segundo al mirar hacia atrás al bonito castaño con ojos cansados que se había recargado ya contra la pared buscando descansar un poco.

Rápidamente recuperó la mirada coqueta y dijo

"Claro, dame un segundo."

Changbin miró como volvía hacia su antiguo lugar contra la pared y el chico adormilado de pronto lucía alerta e instantáneamente se colocaba su expresión seductora al acercarse al auto. El rubio sonrió coquetamente y dijo

"Todo listo."

En el camino hubo mucho silencio, pero entonces Changbin se decidió a preguntar

"¿Cómo se llaman?"

El rubio le pasó una mano en un movimiento bien practicado sobre el muslo y casi ronroneó

"Yo soy Chris, pero esta noche seré quién tú desees."

Chris era un bonito nombre, de hecho a Changbin le gustaba y le dijo

"Chris está bien, me gusta como suena. Yo soy Changbin, ¿Y tú, cómo te llamas?"

Miró por el retrovisor hacia el chico con mejillas abultadas que se había sentado en el asiento central del pasajero.

El muchacho hizo un movimiento casi tan practicado como el de Chris, pero el suyo fue para bajar disimuladamente el cuello de su camiseta mientras decía

"Puedes llamarme Peter si lo deseas."

Y sí. Changbin si lo deseaba.

Sabía que no podían ser sus nombres reales, pero le gustaba como sonaban, y le gustaba aún más si iban juntos: Chris y Peter.

Fue estúpido llevar a dos prostitutos que acababa de conocer a su apartamento, pero a Changbin no pudo importarle menos. De hecho el rubio parecía algo sorprendido de no haber sido llevado a algún motel de mala muerte o a un aparcamiento que no requiriera pago en lo absoluto.

En cuanto entraron, Chris se despojó de su gabardina y le preguntó con tono coqueto

"¿Alguna idea en mente, cariño?"

Ya que estaban en su apartamento, podía tener acceso a más dinero, así que sin temor a no poder pagar por el tiempo de ambos jóvenes, dijo.

"Quiero que lo beses."

Chris no pareció genuinamente sorprendido de la petición, lo cual hizo a Changbin preguntarse si era algo que les pidieran seguido.

Pero entonces su mundo se detuvo al apreciar de cerca la manera en que los ojos de Chris perdieron toda esa seducción previa y solo miraron con dulzura y devoción al chico castaño, cuyo rostro sostuvo entre sus manos antes de inclinarse y finalmente besar sus labios.

Al inicio fue muy sutil, como si de hecho fuera un beso matutino lleno de calma y amor en cada caricia.

A Changbin le gustó ver cómo Chris conocía a la perfección la técnica que podía enloquecer a Peter. Lo besaba tan suavemente y luego atrapaba su labio inferior para chuparlo con delicadeza, provocando un pequeño gemido junto con un temblor que recorrían al más joven, después sus dedos acariciaban justo sobre la yugular en su cuello y otra vez jugueteaba con sus labios hasta llegar a la comisura de su boca.

La belleza del momento hizo que a Changbin le faltara el aliento, y tal vez hizo un sonido que lo delató porque entonces Chris entreabrió los ojos y fue como si hubiera sido traído de vuelta a la realidad; pareció recordar que estaba con un cliente y que debía montar un espectáculo, porque de pronto el beso tenía demasiada lengua y movimientos apresurados que desconcertaron a Changbin.

No quería hacerlo, pero tuvo que intervenir diciendo

"Espera. Hazlo como al inicio... Con sutileza."

Tanto Chris cómo Peter lo miraron extrañados, pero entonces el rubio obedeció y volvió a besar como al inicio, casi olvidando que tenían a un expectador.

Changbin tuvo que cubrir su boca un par de veces, porque en la magia del momento, la emoción por ver cómo Peter temblaba entre las manos del mayor, o como la mirada de Chris demostraba cariño puro hacia el chico, se volvía demasiado para sus nervios y quería lanzar él mismo un gimoteo extasiado.

Posiblemente fueron 20 minutos los que duraron besándose, pues cuando se separaron, ambos tenían los labios rojos, hinchados y brillantes por la saliva, además de miradas glaseadas que encantaban a Changbin.

Eso fue lo único que hicieron esa noche, ambos prostitutos se sintieron absolutamente desconcertados por el extraño trabajo, pero no se quejaron. Era muy rara la ocasión en que podían ganar dinero con tanta facilidad y con un sujeto que no fuera un completo imbécil; ya era un lujo el hecho de que les tocara un hombre que los tratara con respeto.

Changbin incluso se ofreció a llevarlos de vuelta a la zona de tolerancia o a donde tuvieran que ir; a Peter no le desagradó la idea, porque caminar de vuelta sería una tortura y ambos estaban demasiado cansados ya, pero Chris sentía que eso habría sido demasiado abuso hacia el atractivo y decente sujeto que los había tratado con tanto respeto, así que se negó y le agradeció. Changbin no pudo ocultar una sonrisa cuando Chris le habló como un joven común y no con esa mirada seductora que delataba su oficio. Peter arrugó la nariz como un gatito malhumorado cuando escuchó al mayor negarse a ser trasladados, pero la molestia le pasó instantáneamente cuando Chris entrelazó sus dedos y murmuró un

"Hasta luego."

Changbin se quedó estático cuando el rubio se inclinó para besar su mejilla y está seguro de haberse sonrojado cuando sintió los labios de Peter posándose sobre su otra mejilla.

Quiso estirar su mano para acariciar sus rostros, o incluso para devolver el atrevido gesto, pero aún no era el momento. En lugar de eso, les sonrió y dijo

"Nos vemos pronto. Cuídense, por favor."

No era un formalismo, Changbin enserio quería que se cuidaran. Los quería bien, quería poder verlos siempre y que le dedicarán esas hermosas sonrisas, no las coquetas, sino las genuinas que enchinaban sus ojos.

Y cumplió su palabra, los vio muy pronto. A la noche siguiente, y la que le siguió, y cada noche después de esa iba a buscarlos a esa misma esquina en el distrito Hongdong.

Chris y Peter se sorprendieron de que Changbin volviera, pero no había manera de negar que verlo hacia que la noche valiera la pena por completo.

Con cada noche en que acababan los tres reunidos en el apartamento de Changbin, él les pedía que sumaran otra cosa a la rutina. Empezó a explorar los cuerpos de ambos jóvenes usándolos a ellos mismos para el proceso.

A Changbin le habría encantado participar del encuentro junto con ellos desde el inicio, después de todo, pagaba por ello; pero no era lo mismo.

Quería conocerlos primero. A pesar de que jamás había tocado o besado a Peter, ya sabía cuáles eran los lugares que apelaban a los puntos más sensibles y nerviosos en su piel, sabía que le gustaba ser besado con mucha dulzura, un poco desordenado, con algo de saliva y sobretodo recibiendo mucha atención en sus labios. Chris era una historia un poco diferente, porque él casi siempre estaba cuidando de Peter, asegurándose de hacerlo sentir placer. Eran contadas las ocasiones en que Peter lograba hacer que el mayor se relajara un momento para poder cuidar de él, pero cuando lo lograba, dios... Changbin no podía con su propio éxtasis.

Peter era algo joven pero era evidente que amaba a Chris, Changbin podía apostar por ello. Lo acariciaba con adoración, besaba su piel con tanto cariño que no podía significar otra cosa más que confianza mutua y que en verdad se querían. Los movimientos de Peter eran un poco más ágiles y acelerados que los de Chris, pero también eran algo tímidos, siempre buscando permiso en los ojos del rubio, esperando aprobación y anhelando por cualquier tipo de retroalimentación. Ese era el otro punto, a Peter le gustaba escuchar a Chris, desde gimoteos o exhalaciones pesadas, hasta palabras que halagaran su excelente trabajo.

En ese sentido eran diferentes, Chris tomaba la iniciativa y a Peter le iba más el buscar guía.

Con el tiempo, ellos participaron también dándole ideas. Chris empezó a decirle las cosas que le gustaban a Peter para que Changbin le pidiera hacerlo; Peter por otro lado, era más impulsivo, así que hacía las cosas sin esperar instrucción, pero eso también le gustaba a Changbin, lo hacía recordar que Peter aún era joven y algo rebelde. Era bonito ver esos signos de insubordinación.

Y era aún más bonito verlos juntos.

Fue hasta después de comprender esto que Changbin por fin pudo entender que era por eso que no podía decidirse por uno solo, porque tenían que ser ambos o entonces ninguno. Tal vez era egoísta por no aceptar un todo incompleto, pero no había manera de culparlo cuando el todo mismo no podía contemplar la sola idea de estar separado.

Durante las primeras veces, Changbin fue un mero expectador del profundo cariño que ambos chicos se expresaban, y nunca le había cruzado por la mente entrometerse en esa preciosa intimidad que compartían, hasta esa ocasión en que Chris tenía su mano bajo los pantalones del castaño, y entonces Peter alzó la mirada hacia Changbin. Seo sintió que el aire se atoró en su garganta cuando el castaño enredó sus dedos en los rizos rubios sin dejar de mirarlo y casi sintió que moriría cuando los ojos de Peter se cerraron y un gemido profundo escapó de sus labios justo antes de correrse.

Desde ahí fue como si Changbin hubiera recibido el permiso que buscaba para poder entrar al juego.

Ya podía tocar sus espaldas, incluso se movía para mirar más de cerca el intercambio entre sus cuerpos y se sintió más atrevido para pedirles hacer cosas más íntimas.

Y todo evolucionó.

Ya no eran solo Chris y Peter; se les había sumado Changbin a la ecuación y Seo no sabía que volverse así de cercano a dos personas podría volverlo el hombre más feliz del continente.

Los veía a ellos dos ser una sola entidad, compartiendo un ritmo, yendo al mismo compás, amándose. Sinceramente, sentía un poco de envidia de no haber encontrado antes a su propio Peter o a su propio Chris, pero eso no importaba ya, porque ahora eran ellos tres un nuevo tipo de todo.

La intimidad era distinta, al igual que la dinámica con que se comunicaban mediante miradas, pero todo estaba ahí. Changbin lo sentía y estaba seguro de que ellos lo sentían en cada caricia y mirada también.

Y entonces llegaba la mejor parte de esa oda, donde Peter finalmente estiraba una mano hacia Changbin y en dos simples palabras le brindaba significado a la vida de Seo

"Por favor."

Entonces Changbin sonreía porque era invitado a participar del mejor concierto existente, y todo se volvía tangible por fin.

Las delgadas piernas de Peter separándose un poco más, suplicando por tenerlo a él y a Chris a su alcance; las suaves curvas que formaban los hombros y muslos ejercitados de Chris y que se amoldaban perfectamente en sus manos.

Y luego dos pares de labios sobre su cuerpo, unos delgados y suaves explorando su cuello, mientras los otros esponjosos y húmedos le recorrían el pecho hacia el abdomen.

Podía ser que Changbin estuviera engañándose a si mismo al creer que los besos de un par de vendedores de caricias pudieran ser genuinos, pero estaba convencido de que la mirada de ambos chicos perdía todo rastro de intento de seducción cuando lo tocaban, quedando deseo y necesidad puros enmarcados por una fina capa de delineador arruinado por el sudor.

Y quizá era ridículo, tal vez nadie podría entenderlo y, quién sabe, era posible que Seo Changbin no quisiera a nadie intentando entenderlo, pero había un algo que lo inundaba de paz cuando compartía esas noches con ese par de muchachos de ojos ahumados.

Nada se comparaba a estar acostado sobre su cama matrimonial, manteniendo el delgado cuerpo de Peter entre el suyo y el de Chris, le gustaba acariciar con sus dedos una a una las costillas sobresalientes en el torso del menor, y amaba mirar los ojos glaseados del mayor por el placer recién experimentado.

Changbin no tenía idea de si Peter se dejaba acariciar de aquella manera por sus clientes aún después de haber acabado el trabajo, o si los ojos de Chris lograban desorbitarse de esa manera al correrse teniendo a otros hombres entre sus piernas; pero Changbin sabía que con él si, y que sin importar el oficio de ambos jóvenes, sentía que era posible que él no fuera un trabajo más. Creía fielmente en que él era una _pequeña excepción_.

No se enorgullecía, pero debía admitir que una parte en su interior saltaba de alegría cuando al acabar la noche, Peter lucía incluso decepcionado de que el tiempo hubiera terminado, o de ver que su sola presencia podía provocar un sonrojo sobre el rostro del atrevido Christopher.

Tal vez era enfermo y depravado creerlo, pero Changbin estaba seguro de que esa sensación solo podía significar amor. Amor por un par de prostitutos con miradas seductoras y vidas misteriosas.

"Creo que los amo."

No fue su intención decirlo, pero de hecho no se sentía apenado de haberlo confesado.

Peter giró su rostro sobre el colchón para mirarlo a los ojos y la sonrisa más hermosa que Changbin le había visto jamás hizo presencia justo cuando una de sus manos fue a parar a su pecho, encima de su corazón, y le susurró

"Jisung."

Seo miró hacia Chris esperando alguna explicación, y el mayor le sonrió de esa manera que hacía que sus ojos se volvieran medias lunas, entonces estiró su mano para entrelazar sus dedos con los del pelinegro antes de decir con voz clara

"Chan."

Y Changbin lo comprendió.

Sus dos amados eran tan misteriosos respecto a todo. Sus vidas eran un secreto para Changbin y él siempre lo respetó, realmente no podía saber las razones para que ambos hubieran acabado en ese mundo y en verdad no quería imaginar a todos esos hombres dañando sus almas.

Pero ahí estaban en su habitación, mostrándose completamente vulnerables ante él. Ya no eran Peter y Chris, sino Jisung y Chan.

Jisung y Chan.

Le gustaba el seseo que el nombre Jisung provocaba en su lengua, era perfecto, dos silabas que resbalaban con dulzura por sus labios. Le encantaba.

Chan. Conciso y fuerte. Encontraba curiosamente placentero el pegar su lengua al paladar con la 'n', y encontraba placentero por si solo ese nombre. Era fascinante.

Amaba todo lo que ellos significaban. Junto con sus problemas y su lista de errores, Changbin amaba todo en esos dos chicos, porque si no hubieran pasado por todo lo que habían vivido, quién sabe si a esas alturas podrían estar recostados uno enseguida del otro sobre su cama.

Los pensamientos se arremolinaron en su mente y sin darse cuenta, Changbin ya había decidido dar un salto de fé por ellos. Confiaba en estos dos hombres. Confiaba en que sabrían cuidar de su corazón, porque ellos sabían bien lo que era ser dañado continuamente por gente descuidada y hasta malvada.

Seo Changbin quería cuidarlos, sobar sus golpes y curar sus heridas, deseaba aprender tanto como pudiera de ellos y que sus dos amados aprendieran del más sincero tipo de amor estando a su lado. No quería terminar el vínculo de Jisung con Chan, pero en verdad deseaba enlazar su vida a las de ellos porque después de haberlos conocido, ya no podía imaginar cómo es que había sobrevivido tanto tiempo sin tenerlos a su lado.

No quería perderlos jamás, porque nunca encontraría a alguien que pudiera hacerlo sentir protegido como Chan, ni a alguien que le brindara calidez como Jisung.

Confiaba tanto en que no lo lastimarían, que ni siquiera le importaba haber abierto su corazón desde el primero momento a los dos prostitutos del distrito Hongdae que robaron su aliento y se colaron en su pensamiento con una sola mirada.

En su extraña y retorcida perspectiva, Changbin entendió lo que significaba realmente que le hubieran compartido sus nombres. Esa era la complicada manera que Jisung y Chan tenían de decirle que lo amaban también, que le tenían confianza y que querían que fuera parte de ese todo que tenían desde antes.

Sonaba hermoso cuando Seo lo pensaba: _Chan__, __Jisung__ y __Changbin__._

Jisung y Chan confiaban en Changbin tanto como él en ellos, porque no solo el pelinegro les había mostrado su lado más vulnerable, ellos habían dejado completamente de lado las máscaras de Chris y Peter estando a su lado, porque querían que Seo conociera a los verdaderos chicos asustados y nerviosos que habitaban debajo de esas pieles y de esos ojos seductores.

La gente diría que dos prostitutos no podían sentir amor por él, que la sola idea era perversa porque cómo podía Seo ser tan ambicioso y no sentirse culpable al dejarse pervertir por uno de esos pecadores y de hecho permitir ser manejado por dos de ellos. Pero a Changbin no le importaba, uno nunca sabe, quizá ninguno de ellos estaba destinado a ser comprendido por el mundo. Tal vez este era su destino desde el inicio, encontrarse con dos almas rotas que lo amaran ciegamente tal como él los amaba a ellos.

Porque después de todo... ¿qué es el amor sino la más pura muestra de confianza absoluta?

**Author's Note:**

> Este lo escribí hace rato, pero quise ponerlo aquí para seguir esparciendo por el mundo la belleza de la relación de 3racha
> 
> Porque 3racha tienen la mejor química existente y nadie me lo puede negar.
> 
> Siempre soy una bestia sedienta por el BangHan, pero amo a este trío, por eso decidí proyectarme un poco en Changbin y darles amor a los tres.
> 
> Stan talent, Stan Stray Kids
> 
> ot9, nine or none. Support Woojin & SKZ too


End file.
